Earth Angel
by TheUnfairest
Summary: Shadow gets a second chance on the ARK. And a dear friend finally returns, but not as a human. Rated M for various reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow's Journal:

Sonic has just restored time and space. Always being the hero. Of course, if I hadn't let him beat me in that race and take my chaos emerald he would've never succeeded (reference to Sonic Generations). But my intentions weren't to write about that experience. No, this is a story all for me. None of the others know, at least, not the others you know about. Today is December 26th, and I'm writing at 2 A.M. What? You thought I wasn't the type to write in a journal, better yet, write at all? The reason I'm documenting is so I don't forget, ever. This is too important for me to lose in my fragmented mind. I'm tired of having lost memories.

It was about 3 months ago I believe. Early in the morning, I had been startled awake by another dream about that terrible day on the ARK. Even having the safety of a home given to me by GUN couldn't calm me. It wasn't a home. Just a house I was living in; no love, no warmth. I woke up in a cold sweat, mentally hitting myself for remembering that day. I had chosen to put the past behind me. It wasn't working. I always put up a strong front in front of Sonic and his friends, but when I was alone, those damn memories would haunt me. So, being clammy and shaky, I took a shower and made sure the water was hot enough to burn. "_Please be careful Shadow, you don't want the bath water to be too hot, it will make you drowsy and nauseous." ___Of course that memory would come back to me. My first bath. She took it with me so we could play and make sure I washed properly. I was getting pissed off and frustrated. "She's dead, you damn idiot," I told myself. No good. It was never any good. I needed a distraction. Eggman's robots had been spotted in the city lately. I figured Sonic could use my help; he's pathetic on his own.

The rest of that morning was a blur of flashbacks, breakfast, a phone call, and making my way to the city. Fighting Eggman's robots was just what I needed. Every hit I gave and took made my blind blank and the adrenaline pump through me. I loved it, and I never wanted to stop. The Doctor is a smart man though, and he knew when to pull back his attack and recover for a while. The fighting took me until late afternoon. And afterword, I was confronted by Sonic and Tails. He said something stupid and annoying like usual, I'm guessing it was something like, "Yo faker, thanks for the help, Tails and I are going to the forest to investigate, why don't you and Rouge head to the military base and see what's going on?" Of course he meant for it to be more of an order than a suggestion. Whatever. I simply nodded my head in agreement and ran off with Rouge trying to catch up behind me. Don't get me wrong, I consider her a friend of sorts. But that's it. She can be rather annoying when it comes to treasure and Knuckles. She likes him a lot, that much is obvious.

The military base brought more fighting and a few puzzles, nothing Rouge and I couldn't handle. It was when we broke inside the research facility things began to get interesting. Rouge looked at me and said in that adult themed voice, "Shadow, take a look at the equipment, I'll hack into the computer." This is the only time I will be grateful for someone telling me what to do. Most of the equipment was junk. The machine in the back left corner caught my attention however. It looked like a metal pedestal, with a dull orb sitting on top. The orb had a hole in it, shaped just like a chaos emerald. I pulled out mine, always the green fourth, always. I let my curiosity get the better of me and placed my chaos emerald inside the slot.

Suddenly, everything around me, including Rouge, was gone. I was surrounded by endless white. A voice, like the voice you hear in the back of your head when you're reading, spoke to me. "_Welcome to empty space, user, please identify yourself." _ Hesitantly, I replied, "Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

_"User, Shadow the Hedgehog, please standby, your memories and thoughts are being scanned." _I stood completely still and silent for what seemed like centuries, when finally the voice spoke again, _"Scanning complete. Shadow the Hedgehog, do you wish to use SECOND CHANCE?" _

_ "Second chance? A second chance on the ARK? What is this thing talking about?" _ Out of pure instinct, I replied "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow's Journal:

The next thing I remember is half opening my eyes with an enormous effort, only to see my reflection, except, I was devoid of color, and my body looked so skinny and frail. _"What the hell? Where am I?" _I thought. Everything hurt with a pulsating pain, the tubes inside me hurt. I was floating in a liquid substance, being forced to breathe in green goo instead of oxygen.

_"User, Shadow the Hedgehog. Welcome to your SECOND CHANCE."_ The voice was still there at least. _What kind of machine have I used?_

"Grandfather, what is it you called me in here for?" _No_, that word was repeated in my head so many times. _No, it couldn't be. No, impossible._

I saw her figure slowly approach my container. _No_, I told myself, _my mind is playing tricks on me, this is only a dream._

Her hair was the same beautiful blonde I remember, she looked so real. Her body was small, she was only a child. _It's just a dream, a terrible dream with a twisted sense of humor._

She placed her hand against the glass and smiled that glowing smile. "Hello," she said, "My name is Maria."

And with all the strength I had, I reached and pressed my hand against the glass, so my hand reflected hers.

_Maria..._

**Maria's P.O.V:**

"Grandfather, what is it you called me in here for?" He's always getting so excited over his experiments; he says one day he'll create the perfect one. I'm not sure what he means by that, but I support my grandfather no matter what. After all, he's the smartest guy I know.

"Maria, my dear, I've done it!"

"Done what exactly?" He pointed to the back of the room and said, "I'll explain the details later, go on, say hello, he's not fully completed yet, but he will be soon and then you two can be the best of friends." Oh grandfather, you never change. Oh well, I wonder what this "he" is like. Actually I feel a bit nervous, so I'm walking slowly towards his container. _Be friendly Maria, _I'm telling myself, _this is my new friend. _I placed my hand against the glass. _Oh my, he looks so frail and white, I hope he's ok. _When I saw his eyes were partly open and looking at me scared, I smiled, hoping to reassure him. "Hello, my name is Maria." I wondered if he could even say hello, the poor thing is still in the creation process.

He lifted his arm and shakily pressed his hand against the glass. "How sweet, is this your way of saying hello? Please be careful not to hurt yourself though. Grandfather says we're going to be the best of friends. I hope that's ok. I don't have any friends other than Grandfather up here on the ARK." His eyes looked as if he wanted to smile, it was so cute. "I'm going to come up with a name for you before Grandfather does ok? Blink twice for yes, and once for no." The sweet thing blinked twice, and I giggled with joy. "I'm going to visit you every day until you're ready to come out. You can communicate with me by blinking. I'll see you tomorrow, my new friend." I smiled and began to walk away, but before I walked out, I looked back. His eyes seemed so sad, as if to say, "Don't go yet Maria."


	3. Chapter 3

**Maria's POV**

I've been visiting him for a few weeks now. I tell him all about Grandfather and the ARK, and I tell him all sorts of stories about Earth. Yet, I haven't told him much about myself, although I probably should. Friends tell each other everything after all. So today, I'm going to tell him why I'm on the ARK. I hope he understands.

"Hello again, I hope I haven't kept you waiting," I said as I smiled and sat in my chair next to his container. He looks a lot stronger now, and is black and red. At first his appearance scared me a bit, but once the white fluff grew on his chest, I decided he looks cute. He smiled at me and shook his head. I'm glad he can move a bit now. "I didn't bring a book today as you can see, and I've told you everything about the ARK. So today I'm going to tell you something about myself. I hope I don't bore you, and I hope you'll still want to be my friend after I've told you my story."

**Shadow's Journal:**

I already knew why she was on the ARK of course. I was just reliving the past; a 'second chance' according to that strange talking machine. At this point, she was only around 9 years old. And I was stuck in that container. Oh it was misery when I just floated in that damn thing alone throughout that night. Maria's visits every day were worth it though. Every day I felt my body grow stronger; become whole. Damn, I couldn't wait to get out of that thing and be with Maria again. It's weird now that I think about it. I was going through everything for a second time, yet to everyone else it was the present. Time is something I prefer not to question of fuck with. This was sort of forced upon me, or an accident on my part. I'm not complaining though, it was a good accident.

".. I hope you'll still want to be my friend after I've told you my story." _Of course I'll still want to be your friend; I'll always be your friend, no matter what. _

"I have N.I.D.S," She said. I already knew that. It was the whole reason she was raised on the ARK. "The moment I was born and they discovered I have this disease, they gave me to Grandfather and sent both of us up here. I've never seen Earth. I wish I could go there someday. Grandfather says that's why you were created, to help people, and to help me. But I don't see how you can help me."

_I'll find a way damn it._ I remember how determined I felt. I needed to find a way to help her, cure her, bring her back, anything along those lines.

**Maria's POV**

"Do you still want to be my friend, knowing I'm weak and sick?" He nodded his head furiously and gave me the most reassuring smile. "You're such a sweetie. Thank you, Shadow." _Where did that come from? I didn't mean to call him that. Though the name does suit him. _"Well, looks like I've finally named you, Shadow. Do you like that name?" It was the biggest smile I had ever seen; he could be so cute sometimes.

"Maria, step back please."

"Grandfather?"

"It is time for him to come out," He said.

"Grandfather, his name is Shadow, and please let me stay in here. Shadow's my friend and I want to be here for him."

"Maria, 'Shadow' is very powerful and it could be dangerous."

"I don't care," I told him angrily, "Shadow is my friend and I know he won't me."

"Fine," he replied, "just stand behind me." Grandfather pressed a button on the side of the container and entered a numbered password. The tubes connected to Shadow pulled free, and all the liquid around him drained away.

**Shadow's Journal:**

Finally, I was being let out. I don't understand why the Professor was so nervous about Maria being in the room. Like she said, even if I am the ultimate life form, I was created to help her, not hurt her. "Now, 'Shadow'," the Professor said, I'm putting these ring on your wrists and ankles, they will contain your power to a limit." He put them on me and stepped back. "I'm holding a pair of specialized shoes and gloves, let's see if you can walk over to me and get them." I didn't want to go to him, the shoes and gloves didn't matter to me at that point. It's been over 60 years since I've been with Maria. So I did something rash, I walked over to her and hugged the 9 year old Maria as tight as I could.

"Maria."


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow's Journal:

Before all of these events, I wasn't certain on which memories of Maria were real, and which were just implanted in my head by the Professor. The strange machine told me that it was my chance to make all the memories real. And so I did, and I even made some of my own. I'm going to describe the most precious ones.

My first day outside of the container was eventful. After hugging Maria abruptly, she giggled (Too damn cute) and told me to let the Professor do what he needed to do, then we could play. Sometimes I kept forgetting she was only 9. He had me do all sorts of things while he took notes. It took close to 3 hours. At least this time around I knew everything about myself and my abilities. The "first time" I was created I was like a new born. When the tests were over, Maria walked in holding something behind her back. Looking very excited, she walked over to me and told me to close my eyes. I hate to admit this, but I felt nervous and excited at the same time. A gift from her makes me like that. She held her gift up to my lips and I took a bite. A blueberry cupcake; typical Maria. "Happy birthday!" she shouted. "Birthday?" I asked, "But Maria, I wasn't birthed, I was simply created."

"Then happy creation day Shadow." I couldn't help but smile. We spent the rest of the day walking around the ARK, as she played tour guide. However, I ended up carrying her throughout most of the tour. Her getting tired so easily was an unfriendly reminder of her disease. I remember thinking, _Even if I can save her, a human body will never be strong enough. _ When we arrived at her bedroom, I set her on her bed, said goodnight, and began to walk away. There was a room for me next to the Professor's lab. She grabbed my hand. "Wait" she said softly, "You can sleep her tonight; we'll have a sleepover, since that's what friends do. Okay Shadow?" I nodded, holding back a tear. I remembered those exact words. _Friends. Best friends, Friend forever. Forever ended up being too damn short. _I lay next to her and held her hand. That was the best night's sleep I had gotten in over 50 years.

Weeks passed, and I continued to try and figure out a way to save her. The Professor continued his work on me. Back then I was still just Project Shadow. Maria and I played, and she told me stories she had read. I remember one day I caught her reading by our window. "What are you reading?" I asked her, as I sat next to her.

"Alice in Wonderland," she replied softly, "it's a bit hard to understand, but it's one of my favorite stories." She closed the book and sighed, looking dreamily out the window. "I want Earth to be my wonderland someday..." Somehow, she looked sad. While she wasn't looking, I grabbed the book. I stayed up all night reading that confusing book. The author must've been high. Still, Alice reminded me of Maria. And I was determined to make Earth Maria's wonderland. That is, if I found a way to save her. After passing out on her bedroom floor, she carried me to bed, humming me a lullaby in an unfamiliar tune; _I'll have to remember that melody, _I thought.

Maria's twelfth birthday, the day my project began. At midnight, I snuck into her room and crawled next to her. Warm sheets filled with her scent, such a nice memory. I rubbed her nose to wake her up. She mumbled something and slowly opened her eyes, "Shadow?"

"Happy birthday Maria, your hair's gotten longer over the years, so here." I handed her a blue headband. I remembered doing that from my first time in this past, and I knew she would wear that headband every day. Her smile was brighter than the sun. After a very tight and warm hug, she sat up and put it on.

"Oh Shadow, it's beautiful and it fits wonderfully, thank you so much!" She shouted as she kissed my cheek. Note to self: I didn't blush. I don't blush; remember that. We gathered up some blankets and pillows and made a bed by our window. It was our birthday and creation day tradition. She sat, looking at the Earth, as I lay my head in her lap. Talking for hours about everything, and at the same time, absolutely nothing. It was during those wonderful hours that the idea struck me. _I was created to help her, and a human body will never be strong enough for her. Why not give her a body like mine? Bring her back in a hedgehog's body. And have her come to Earth with me in my present. That way, we won't disturb my history with Sonic and the others, and she'll come back to me. But how am I going to create the body, and put her soul inside it over fifty years after her death?_


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow's Journal (Continued from last chapter):

Maria's 14th birthday is a day I will cherish always. Don't ask me how I thought of her present, it just came to me. It took months to get, and then another week to set up. I was so tired by the time I was finished. But seeing her smile was worth it. The night before I had drawn arrows and made a path with them from her bed to an empty storage room. Then, I hid and waited. About an hour later she walked in saying, "Shadow? Are you in here?" I stood up and turned on the light. "Happy birthday Maria..." I said shyly. She gasped and her eyes lit up. "A grand piano. Oh my gosh how did you get it onto the ARK?" I just smiled and grabbed her hand. "Let's make a song together." And then she started to cry tears of joy.

For hours we sat at that piano and, trying different tones and keys, laughing and joking. We made a song together. Our song. I had never been so happy. And she told me the same. That night we lay in her bed and hummed the melody until we fell asleep. That melody is the same melody she hummed a few years before. It was a perfect day, and for some reason I felt something from that day on that I hadn't felt with her before, it was so damn warm and fuzzy. I wonder, did she feel the same that day?

A few weeks afterward, I was talking with the Professor (Secretly I would call him father and he would call me son) He was telling me about the power of chaos emeralds and how I could use them. "Father?" I asked him, "Can a chaos emerald contain a soul?"

"Well of course, the master emerald has the soul of a female echidna. Some say if a chaos emerald breaks, the pieces will fuse back together and take the soul of the person who holds the last piece. Of course, this process could take years. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I told him while in deep thought. I decided to change the subject. "How is Maria's new body doing?"

"Good," he replied. "The embryo has just formed, but remember, the development will take many years. Hopefully you'll still be around to handle things when Maria dies from her disease."

She wasn't going to die from her disease. I really wished I could've told him that. But, I did finally have an idea forming in my head, but how do you break a chaos emerald? It would take me a while to figure the rest out.

**~Short mini chapter. The name of the piano music is called "Lost Impact" From the game Shadow the Hedgehog. Try listening to it while you read the story.**

**Tell me if you want the next chapter soon. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

Maria's POV:  
Shadow looks tired and frustrated lately, which is probably why I haven't seen him much today. It's my 15th birthday today. I hope he didn't forget.

The Earth looks not as blue today, I wonder why that is. I've been standing here watching the clouds move over its atmosphere for a while, waiting for Shadow.

Grandfather seems frustrated and nervous lately too; he says the people he works for are becoming difficult. I wonder what he means. The experimental creatures are supposed to help the people on Earth, not do anything bad. Just look at Shadow. He's so nice, helpful, and smart. I guess some people may get scared because of his looks, but I think he's cute, not evil.

"Maria? Why do you look so sad?"

"Oh! Shadow. You startled me." He walked over to me, hiding something behind his back. I tried not to look excited. "Sit down and don't be scared," he told me. I did as he said, actually beginning to feel really nervous. He gently tucked my hair behind my ears, looking at them carefully. "This is going to sting for a second, just trust me, alright?"

"You know I trust you Shadow, but what are you doing?"

"This is your birthday present. Now close your eyes." I felt a slight sting, then Shadow wiping my ear with some kind of tissue, and then the same on my other ear. "Open your eyes Maria," He said softly, sounding nervous. I opened my eyes to see my own reflection. I saw his eyes from behind the small mirror and smiled. There were earrings made of tiny little green shards, which glowed as if they had a power to them. "Oh, Shadow, they're so beautiful. Thank you. Where did you get them?"

"A lot of research and strength, it took a while." I jumped up and hugged him, startling him quite a bit. "Ma-Maria," he stuttered. I buried my face in his white fur. I never realized how soft it was.

We sat and talked for a while. Then he told me he had to go and check something in Grandfather's lab. He was still blushing as he walked away. Giggling I stood up and began to walk toward my bedroom, planning to reread Alice in Wonderland.

Bang! _What was that? _I thought beginning to feel scared. As I walked towards the sounds, I heard screams. When I peeked through the open doorway there was a soldier holding a gun standing over the bodies of some of the workers on the ARK. I gasped and ran toward Grandfather's lab. I had to save the creatures and find Shadow and my Grandfather. It was getting hard to breathe. But I didn't put any thought to my disease, I just ran. Finally, I made it to the creatures' room. "Stop!" the soldier yelled. Ignoring him, I grabbed the release switch. "Stop!" he yelled louder. I was shaking; hesitating, but I gathered the strength to pull. "STOP!" he screamed and fired his gun. It hurt, it was piercing agony. My blood pooled around me. There were multiple bullet wounds in my back. _I have to find them, I have to keep going. _I told myself. Everything is black around the edges. "Damnit, not here, not now, there was still so much to do!" I heard a deep voice yell and grab my hand. _Shadow? _We were running, grandfather is nowhere to be seen. It's so hard to breathe, and Shadow won't slow down. So I stopped, and looked back at the soldiers chasing us. One pointed his gun, instinctively, I reached for Shadow. _I have to save him at least. I know I won't make it but he will. I'll send him to Earth. Just let me live a little longer. _Suddenly, there was a searing pain in my shoulder. "MARIA!" I heard Shadow scream. I felt him lift me up and run. He ran towards the escape pods and set me down on the ground, turning to fight off the soldiers. I knew what I had to do. I pushed him into an escape capsule and sealed the door. All I could hear was him banging on the glass and screaming as I stumbled to the switch; I had to grab it for support. Once I pushed the button that locked the soldiers outside in the corridor, I turned to Shadow, who was still trying to break out. "Shadow…I love you…so I beg of you…please do this for me," _It's so hard to breathe, I can hardly stand_, "And for all the people on that planet…You'll have to fulfill our wish without me…" I smiled at him, knowing this was our goodbye, but also knowing he would this promise, "Promise me…you'll help those people. And give them a chance to be happy…make friends Shadow…for a better future…let them live their dreams…Shadow…I love you, and I know you can do it, it's the reason you were created…and the reason you will always be my best friend…do this for me." "MARIA!" I heard him scream, he looked at me and before I let him say anything, I said, "Sayonara. Shadow the Hedgehog." I fell to the ground, pulling the switch with me, and reached out for him one last time as he was shot down to Earth.

Blackness filled my vision. I think I might've heard him say,_ I promise you Maria, and I love you too. I'll see you again someday maybe._ I smiled and closed my eyes. Knowing this was it for me. Don't say silly things Shadow.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow's Journal:

I never wanted to live through that day again. But I had to. It took me weeks to break my chaos emerald and then make two of the shards into earrings for Maria's birthday. As I pierced her ears I was thinking two things, _I hope I'm not hurting her _and _I really hope what Father said about the pieces fusing and taking the soul with it is true. _When she hugged me it made my heart go into my stomach, especially when she buried her face in my fur. She had never gotten so close and loving the first time I had been in this past. Then again, I changed a lot of things.

When I found her running around the experiment lab bleeding heavily I lost it. So many things rushed through my head. I didn't want to lose her again, the new body experiment wasn't done yet, there was so much to do to perfect it, and I wanted to spend more time with her, do more things with her. And now I couldn't. All the rage from the past awakened and I ran as fast as I could to the escaped capsules, dragging her with me. Sadly, the past had to repeat itself and I had to let it in order to avoid a time paradox. I didn't want to lose everything I've done in these past years with Sonic, Rouge, and the others. Still, I banged against the glass and screamed her name, just as I had done before. Something new happened the second time around however. When she spoke to me, she said the words _I love you _twice. It caught me by surprise and something inside me snapped. I screamed and raged, trying to get to her, trying to save her somehow, forgetting all about the blonde hedgehog body being created.

After she pulled the switch and fell to the ground, I told her in a rush and without thinking, "I promise Maria, and I love you too. I'll see you again someday maybe." I had never spoken like that, and I couldn't understand why I had.

When I woke up, I was laying on the ground back in the government base.  
"Shadow, Shadow, wake up! What happened?!" I heard Rouge speak to me, shaking me. "What the hell?" that was the first thing out of my mouth. I sat up, putting my hand on Rouge's shoulder to reassure her. As I looked around I realized the SECOND CHANCE machine was gone. "No!" I screamed and jumped up. _It couldn't have all been a dream, it felt so real. All the hard work, the memories couldn't have been a dream. _

"Shadow," I heard Rouge say, "What's wrong? What happened back here?"

"Nothing," I told her with a sigh, "Let's go find the Doctor." She grabbed my hand and flew us through the roof. Apparently the Doctor had released a missile a few minutes before I had awoken. Sonic and Tails were inside the missile already, and the rest of us had to go in to destroy the Doctor's newest giant robot. Another day and another scheme of his. Once the deed was done, of course Sonic was recognized as the hero by the humans. Then again, I did get my fair share of girls swooning over me, which just reminded me of earlier. I went home angry, thinking it was all just a dream. "Damnit. Fuck this shit. How could it all have been a dream?!" I screamed like that all night, throwing everything in sight. Needless to say, I tired myself out doing that. So, I went outside. Outside past the city, to the tree I stood at when the Black Arms invaded. I stood there, thinking just as I had done then. I remembered back to when my memories were gone, back to the times with Sonic and the others, back to my days with Maria and Father, and back to everything. I shook my head and looked up. Only to see the ARK, right in the center of the sky, surrounded by stars, and I thought, _Maria would be so happy to see how pretty this is. She would stand by me and hold my hand, giggling with excitement and awe. _And then a thought came to me suddenly. I needed to go to the ARK. So I reached back for my chaos emerald.

It wasn't there.


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow's Journal:

I couldn't believe it. My chaos emerald was gone. It wasn't possible; I keep _it with me always. Rouge liked me too much to take it from me, and I am not_ careless enough to lose it. Refusing to get my hopes up, I decided I must've left it at home.

When I got there it was still a mess from my previous fit of anger. After cleaning, I came across a photo I had hidden in the back of my closet. It was Maria and the Professor when she was 12. The picture had become yellowed with age, but you could still see both of them smiling. They were family alright. And when I realized that, I also realized something else. Dreaming wasn't going to get me anywhere; I wasn't a part of that love. I was only created because of Black Doom and the Professor's job. Maria was a human then, and now she's dead. There was no way I could be with her then or now. _I give up, _I told myself, _and it's time to put the past behind me for good, fake dreams won't get me anywhere. _Once I decided to search for my chaos emerald tomorrow, and perhaps call Rouge so she can help me, I went to bed and dreamt of blackness.

**Maria's POV:**

_Where am I? Why is it so chilly? _My eyes opened slowly, feeling heavy. I saw green everywhere around me. _I'm not on the ARK anymore. This place is filled with trees and plants and grass, like one of my story books. _I tried to stand but I felt a lot smaller than usual. Everything is so tall. So I sat and tried to clear my head. The leaves on the plants weren't all green, some were yellow or orange, and some were even red like Shadow's stripes. _Oh dear, Shadow! Where is he? Did he make it to Earth alright? _With those worrying thoughts in my head, I stood up quickly, but only to experience searing pain in my feet. I screamed out due to the agony and looked to see what I had stepped on. _What the..? My legs and feet are covered in blond fur, and my legs are shorter and tinier. _I was terrified; I had no idea what had happened to me, or why I was in this place. So I ran, ignoring the searing pain that came over me with every step I took. It was so strange; I wasn't running slow or running out of breath because of my NIDs. _Where's Shadow, where's Grandfather? _I kept asking myself. The pain was reaching my legs now. I collapsed in the middle of that storybook looking place. It was getting darker and chillier. "Oh my gosh, Tails! Look, over there!" it was a girl's voice. I heard footsteps rush towards me. I tried to look at whoever was standing over me, but it hurt. "Tails, can you carry her to the castle with X Tornado? I'll take care of her there."

"Sure thing Amy," a little boy's voice spoke. _ A castle? This must be a fairytale._ I thought to myself as I felt gloved hands pick me up. The ride was fast and smooth, and that girl's voice spoke to me softly the whole time. Saying things like, "You're going to be alright. I'll give you a nice hot bath when we get there." And asking questions that I was too weak to answer, "What's your name? Are you from Mobius like us? Are you a hedgehog like me or a different creature? Why do your legs hurt? Now that I think about you look more like a hedgehog." 'Amy' was sweet, but I wish she would understand I can't do much in my current state.

"You really should be wearing clothes; you are a girl after all. It's the end of October too, so it's chilly out." She scolded me while she put me into this huge porcelain bath. I smiled and closed my eyes. The water was so warm and full of bubbles.

After the bath, she gave me a blue dress and shoes found in one of the bedrooms. I still couldn't stand, but when she wasn't looking, I looked in the mirror beside the bed. My own reflection startled me. I had larger blue eyes, with quills brushed down. The only hair I had was bangs split down the middle. I was a blonde hedgehog, and I had no idea why or how. The last memory I had was falling asleep on the ground in the ARK's escape pod room, right after I sent Shadow to Earth. I needed to know what was going on. I was so scared, but I refused to cry. I decided that in the morning I would ask Amy and Tails everything I needed to know; maybe they could help me find Grandfather and Shadow.

**~I based parts of this chapter off of Hans Christian Andersen's the little mermaid. Can you guess which parts? **


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow's Journal:

When I first told Rouge about my problem, she laughed at me, thinking I was joking. When it first happened I got annoyed with her, but now that I think about I can understand why she laughed. I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. No one would ever think I was careless enough to lose anything or ask for help. Even still, I told her, "Rouge, I'm Shadow, have I ever been one to joke?" and that got her to be serious.

We searched until the sunset. It was fruitless. Rouge told me the signal was far away, off of this continent and by the ocean. She couldn't fly that long, so we needed an airship of some sort. Tails wasn't around and it's not like he would help me without skepticism anyway. We would have to request one from GUN headquarters in the morning. And me, being the good friend I am, invited her to stay the night, since it would be a waste of time for her to go all the way back home only to come right back here in the morning. I led her to a guest bedroom, "See you in the morning Rouge," I told her. And she replied somewhat sulking, "Yeah, goodnight Shadow."

Later that night, things got very strange. I woke up to a light in my bathroom, and I become furious. _A burglar, Now, of all times?! _I grabbed the gun in my nightstand and sidled over to the bathroom. I kicked the door open and pointed the gun right at Rouge's head.

She was only wearing a see through purple nightgown. I dropped the gun and told her to get out. "Shadow, what's wrong? I just came in here since this bathroom is bigger, or are you bothered by what I'm wearing?" she asked with lust in her voice.

"Get out," I told her again, with more anger in my voice. I didn't want her to do what she was doing; she was one of my best friends, that's it, nothing more. She stepped toward me as she whispered, "I've been there for you for years Shadow, be there for me just this once, and then we can forget about it and just be friends." Apparently she had forgotten the times I've saved her.

She grabbed my hand, and slid off my glove, then reached for my power ring.

"Don't touch that," I told her. She nodded and removed my other glove. As she was feeling my fingers, I took off her nightgown. As the scene played through, I kept telling myself, _just this once, I've put the past behind me, forget about Maria._

I laid Rouge on the bed and told her, "Remember, come tomorrow, this never happened." She nodded with a crooked smile. And throughout that night, I lost myself completely.

**Maria's POV:**

I awoke with tears in my eyes and I didn't know why. Perhaps it had been a nightmare, or maybe I was hoping to wake up on the ARK with Grandfather telling me breakfast was ready, and that Shadow was waiting for me. But no, I was in an unfamiliar royal bed in a royal room in some abandoned castle on Earth. _This is just like a fairy tale, _I told myself.

"Amy?" I said weakly, "Are you nearby?" My voice was weak and cracked, but at least I could finally talk.

"Oh good you're awake," she exclaimed as she walked in carrying something, "And you can talk too! I have so many things to ask you!" I smiled; Amy was such a sweet and bubbly little pink hedgehog. She handed me a pair of white gloves and a pair of blue boots. "These are more practical than human clothes, they were mine but I like pink better."

As I put them on and examined myself in the mirror, I listened to her onslaught of questions and answered each one thoughtfully.

"Where are you from?"

"I was born on Earth, but then immediately taken into space."

"Why?"

"I was very sick and needed to be away from others."

"Are you better now?"

"I...I think you could say that."

"Is that why you're back on Earth?"

"I don't know how I got here."

"Why were you naked?"

"Um...well...You see when I went to sleep, I was a human, and when I woke up, I was in a strange fairy tale like place as a hedgehog, and I didn't feel sick anymore. Then I ran and you saved me."

She smiled sweetly and told me, "We'll figure this out together, but for now, what's your name?"

"Maria."

Her eyes grew larger as she whispered to herself, "Must be a coincidence."

"Where are we?" I asked her. "We're in Soleanna, the city of water; this is the abandoned old castle outside the forest. The main city is that ways some." I told her I wanted to see the main city. Her eyes lit up as she said cheerily, "Oh this'll be fun, I was visiting this place with Sonic but he ran off for some reason. Now we can go sight-seeing like best friends!" I smiled rather giddily. Never having a girl best friend before, I decided to savor and enjoy the experience and get serious later. Besides, maybe I would learn some things about Shadow and Grandfather from the people in the city.


	10. Chapter 10

**Maria's POV:**

Amy is very eccentric. She's already carrying six bags, and I'm carrying her other two. "C'mon Maria, don't you want to buy something to make you look even cuter?" She keeps asking me.

"Yes," I always tell her, "But, I've never done anything like this before, I don't know what would make me look cuter."

So now we're in a very pink store filled with pictures of human girls only wearing undergarments. Grandfather would never approve of this, and Shadow would run out. But, I'll do whatever makes my new friend happy. Back on the ARK, I had only just started wearing makeup, which if I think about it was not much, and wearing the 'top underwear', then again, I was human then. Now I'm this. I need to find answers.

"Oh wow, yours are bigger than mine, but smaller than Rouge's. Thank god. Then again, she's a lot older than us." Amy said suddenly. I looked down at my chest and asked her shyly, "Who's Rouge?"

"Someone I know, she's out there. She works for GUN," I gasped before letting her continue, "She's in her 20's I think, a bat, and a self-proclaimed treasure hunter. She hangs around Shadow a lot for some reason."

I jumped up so fast I became dizzy and fell.

"Oh no! Maria, are you ok?" There were tears in my eyes and I didn't know why. _Shadow, with a 20 year old bat who works for GUN? He made it to Earth? Is he ok? Where is he now? _

Amy helped me up and frantically checked over me. "Amy, you know Shadow?" I asked her.

"Oh dear," she sighed. She grabbed my hand with both of hers and said, "Let's go find Sonic; I'm sure he'll know what to do!" And just like that she was dragging me off.

Shadow's Journal:

The next day, our search led us to Soleanna. Rouge was more upbeat than usual, and I was more quiet than usual. "I get the feeling I've been here before, but I don't remember this place," I said

"Same," she replied, "The chaos emerald should be that way, inside the main city. That's strange; it feels like it's moving."

"Someone must have it," I sighed, "And whoever does, I'm taking it back, No matter what." She smiled and shook my head as she flew after me into the city.

Once we were on Main Street she carried me to the rooftops. "It should be up there, by the bell," Rouge said as we flew higher. I saw pink and blonde blurs instead. "Well if it isn't Sonic's little girlfriend," Rouge said as we landed, "Who's your new friend? I haven't seen her before." Amy hid the blonde behind her back and said "You two just stay away, we're looking for Sonic. You can just be on your way now." Before Rouge or I had the chance to reply, the blonde stepped out from behind Amy. My eyes grew huge and my chest started to hurt. _What? Why am I feeling like this? I don't know this girl, _I remember thinking.

"Well well well, isn't she a cutie? How old are you blondie?" Rouge said in her smart aleck way.

"My name is not 'blondie'," the new girl replied, "And I'm fifteen."

"My name's Rouge 'not blondie' what's yours?"

"Maria."

Rouge quickly looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "This Maria has your chaos emerald Shadow. Any explaining to do?"

I took a step back and clenched my fists. _This can't be, _I thought, _that was all just a dream right? She's an imposter; a fake who stole my emerald is all. _But I couldn't bring myself to believe what I was thinking. This girl looked exactly like Father's sketch of the 'new body' project. She had the same voice, but stronger. The same hair, the same eyes, the same scent, and my chaos emerald which was in pieces in her ears when I last saw it. There was a high chance this blonde hedgehog was my Maria.

The girl took a step toward me, ignoring Amy's pleas. "Shadow?" That didn't prove anything, she had heard Rouge say my name. "Where's Grandfather? Did he make it to Earth with you?" That proved a lot.

I couldn't bring myself to speak. I just stared at her with an intense look and shook my head, before turning away and jumping back down to the streets.

"Shadow! Wait!" I heard her cry. Then I saw her jump after me. "Damnit," I muttered and ran to catch her. She was very light.

"Be careful Damnit." She looked up at me with big blue eyes, now the eyes of a hedgehog. I set her down and she looked at me sternly. "Why did you run away from me?"

"You're not Maria. You can't be."

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Damnit, how could it not be her?

"The Professor is dead. You died. Everyone on the ARK died and it was shut down. But you sent me here and saved me. It's been fifty years, Maria."

She gasped and held a hand to her mouth.

"I worked with the professor to create a new body for you, a stronger one so you could live. And now you're here and even I don't know how you got here."

I began to walk away. She grabbed my hand. With tears in her eyes she whispered to me "You need to fill in the blanks Shadow. I'm scared, I'm confused. And now I'm sad because of what you've told me, but happy to see you alive on Earth with friends. Shadow, help me."

I nodded and squeezed her hand. I'm the reason for all of this, and I have my dearest friend back. It was time to take responsibility for messing with destiny.


	11. Chapter 11

Maria's POV:

We walked, side by side along the shores of Soleanna. He was so quiet. Shadow always talked to me back on the ARK. I wished he would say something, how could you tell me Grandfather is dead and then be so quiet?

I looked down and played with my gloves for a while, and eventually got the courage to ask him, "What's wrong Shadow?"

"Is it really you, Maria?"

"I'm very confused now. But I have the same memories, the same feelings, the same thoughts, the same name, the same everything, just a different body, and I don't know how or why. Shadow, please tell me you know it's me and that you can explain what's going on."

"I know it's you, I knew you like the back of my hand. You were and hopefully still are my best friend."

"If I'm your best friend, please tell me what's going on, and what's happened for the past 50 years. Please, for me."

He stood still. We had reached a place called the warehouses. I still have so much to learn about Earth. I sat beside him and felt dejavu.

This was like back on the ARK, us talking, him standing, me sitting.

**Shadow's Journal:**

I told her everything. From the trick with the broken emerald and how it was now missing. From the moment I woke up to Dr. Eggman, fought with Sonic, and regained my memories, only to 'die' and lose them again for a while. All the way to the incident with that time monster. I didn't tell her about that night with Rouge, but I told her Rouge was my ally and good friend. I told her everything.

As I spoke, she looked up at me with those big blue eyes, like she used to, back on the ARK. At times she would smile and giggle, and sometimes she would gasp and cover her hand with her mouth. It all depended on what I was telling her. Up until then, I had never spoken so much in my life. Sometimes it was difficult to tell her some things. I hadn't exactly kept my promise during some events. But she listened with full attentiveness and interest. I was telling her what she needed to know.

The moment I was done, Rouge and Amy walked over to us.

"So what's the story?" Rouge asked, sounding slightly annoyed. I shook my head, telling her not now.

Amy ran to her and hugged her. I felt a twinge of jealousy.

"I'm sorry Maria," she told her, "I should've known and told you about Shadow, but I wasn't sure…"

"It's alright Amy, Please don't be so hard on yourself." That Maria, always so forgiving.

Amy went to search for Sonic, and Rouge, saying she would see me later, flew off to mess with Knuckles.

It was just Maria and I, like old times. I had no idea what to say, think, or do.

"Will you show me your home Shadow? I have no place to go; I'll sleep in a separate room."

"You can live with me, Maria, we'll be together again."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. My heart was beating so fast, it was all I could do to hug her back, I was shaking so badly.

I knew it would take her time to get used to her new life. I still had much to learn. But I would show her Earth, we would explore together, like we always planned.

**Maria's POV:  
**Westopolis is so big and busy. Shadow had to hold my hand through the entire city so I wouldn't get run over. Everything caught my attention; I could wander the city forever.

His house was so dark when we got there. The first thing I did was wander around (The place is huge) and open all the blinds and a few windows. I wanted to see the world through every window. He followed me, sighing when I opened the blinds only to stare out the window with the curiosity and excitement of a puppy. Eventually, he led me to a guest bedroom closest to his room. The walls were blue and the sheets were a shade darker. The walls were decorated with pictures of the ocean and angels, and the furniture was a deep brown wood.

It was perfect, as if he had made it for me. Though the chances of that were slim, it was nice to think he did.

"This can be your bedroom. I'll have Amy bring you over some clothes. I'm right next door if you need me Maria. We'll start seeing the world tomorrow, I promise." We both stood in front of the mirror beside the bed as he spoke. Simultaneously we turned and saw our reflections. I stood by his side and he stood by mine, just like on the ARK. Except this time my reflection was that of a hedgehog, not a human. "It's going to take a while to get used to this," he said.

I smiled at him. "This is perfect Shadow. Thank you so much." I hugged him and said, "Goodnight" and he mumbled it back as he left, not completely shutting the door.

I lay on the bed and cleared my thoughts. _This is like a fairy tale, or a dream, I'm supposed to be dead. _I kept thinking. Without intention, I began searching the furniture and closet. All I found was spare change, a few buttons, batteries, things like that. That is, until I opened the bottom drawer on the night stand. A single item lay abandoned and forgotten.

My headband, it was a birthday present from Shadow. This room was made with me in my mind. I put it on as the tears began to flow, then became sobs. I couldn't stop, but if I didn't I would wake him. I had been strong up until now. It was all so much at once though.

Laying down in hopes to muffle my crying, I thought of Grandfather and the ARK. The day I died. All the memories, everything I had missed with Shadow. Just too much to take in at once.

My crying eventually slowed to quiet whines, and I managed to close my eyes. _Everything will be alright Maria, _I told myself, _tomorrow I'll start exploring the Earth with Shadow, I'm with my best friend again, so I'll cheer up and move on. _

I felt movement on the other side of the bed, and then arms wrap around me. I turned so my face was in his chest fur.

I remember how he used to sneak into my room and hold me every night on the ARK.

I'll be fine, tomorrow we'll begin.


	12. Chapter 12

Maria's POV:

The next morning Shadow was gone when I woke up. Because of him, I slept like a baby. I walked around the house looking for him (it was more a mansion than a house) and found him in his bedroom. Being too shy to go in, I stood looking through the crack in the doorway. There was a suitcase lying open on the bed and he was tossing things inside it in a hurry. Everything in his room was well, not what I expected. The walls are a deep romantic red; a darker red is what you would call it I guess. The bed is a four poster made of dark cherry wood with a black thin sheet on top. The blankets were all different patterns, some souvenirs it looked like, and some fuzzy and some miniature quilts. But the actual bed set was just plain black and white with black silk sheets and pillow cases. He had put paintings of places I had never seen or heard of around the room, I wished I could ask him about them without him letting him know I had seen his bedroom. His nightstand had a simple radio alarm clock with red neon. And a picture of him, grandfather, and I turned away to face the wall. I bit my lip and walked downstairs, it would be best to leave him to whatever he's doing. Back on the ARK, we had a cafeteria to could food for us, so I had no idea what to do. As I searched through all the cabinets and took note of Shadow's shopping choices, I tried to be quiet. That worked well until I decided to do the only thing I knew how to do, make tea. When I was younger I would have tea parties like Alice and the mad hatter and the march hare and the door mouse. Of course, I only had Shadow and sometimes another younger boy, so I would make them be more than one character. Shadow always wanted to be the Mad Hatter. I used to tell him he was too sweet to be mad.

When I finally found a teacup, I tripped on the rug in front of the fridge and fell, breaking it. I'm still not used to my new body, and being barefoot in a new home didn't help.

Shadow came rushing down the stairs in milliseconds. He saw me on my hands in knees picking up broken glass.

"Don't touch it," he said as he picked me up and set me on the counter. I blushed and watched him sweep up the rest. "It's dangerous to touch glass, you could've cut yourself." And after realizing what he had said, he rushed back over to me and looked me over. Some of my fingers were nicked, and I closed my eyes. Why was I getting so dizzy from the sight of blood?

**Shadow's Journal:**

Her fingers were cut and she looked faint. I knew I should've stayed with her until she woke up, but I wanted to leave right away. Show her the world. And being alone in a bed with her made me feel…strange in a way I can't explain. So I went into my room and packed for a very long trip. I saw her standing next to the doorway, but I let her take a look. What was the harm? It was when she got nervous suddenly and went downstairs that got me worried. She had no clue about anything here on Earth, including normal homes.

When I heard her fall my heart skipped a beat. I thought maybe her body gave up; maybe her soul couldn't stay inside. _Maybe I lost her again, permanently. _I ran down and saw her moving. That was a relief, until I saw her grabbing glass.

After the glass ordeal and after I got her cleaned up and steady again, she sat at the table and I made tea for the both of us, just the way she used to make it.

I looked down nervously at my glass. Back then, I couldn't understand why things felt so different, as if deeper, with her this time. I was nervous, and feeling something I had never felt.

"So where do you want to go first?" I asked her.

"What are the places you have on your wall?" She quickly covered her mouth and giggled nervously, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to peek into your room, and it's just..."

"It's alright," I said as I put the cups in the sink. She smiled, looking relieved.

"The paintings I have hung on my wall are places called Germany and other specific parts of Europe. Mostly Germany. I feel like I can relate to its history and heritage. A man made some mistakes and now the country has a dark reputation, sort of like me."

She looked slightly confused, trying to remember the geography she had studied about Earth. But she smiled and said, "I already forgive you for your mistakes, your memory was gone and you were confused, but you've made amends as far as I can tell."

I handed her a map and pointed to where we were, and then to Europe.

She looked up at me as she put her hand over mine, "Let's go to Germany, and then the rest of Europe. I want to see everything you've seen and even more."

**Maria's POV:**

Airplanes are miracles. That's the only way I can describe it. We rode Shadow's motorcycle to the airport, since he wasn't sure about my walking or running capabilities. I held onto him tightly as he maneuvered the two wheeled thing with ease, and I felt the wind through my quills as I grabbed his chest fur. It was exhilarating. When we got to the airport, I made a mental note to have him teach me how to ride it.

And now here we are, in the sky. I'm sitting by the window and staring out with wide eyes. I can't stop saying wow and asking Shadow how the plane works. But he keeps saying it would be better to ask to ask a young acquaintance of his, apparently this young boy knows a lot. I can't wait to meet him and ask him about airplanes. Grandfather never told me much, seeing as he thought I would never need to know about them.

Eventually I began to feel tired; this was a 13 hour flight. I looked over at Shadow and noticed he had his arms crossed, and was trying to keep his eyes open. He looked so defensive, as if waiting for something bad to happen.  
"Shadow, are you sleepy?"

"No."

"You don't have to lie. I can tell you are."

"I need to stay awake, just in case."

I giggled and patted his head. "Just get some sleep Shadow, nothing will happen."

He sighed, defeated, as I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes. I felt him lay a blanket across the both of us, and then him relaxing, finally.

I woke up a bit later with my head on his shoulder and his head on mine. Blushing, I bit my lip and closed my eyes again, hoping to fall back asleep. Eventually I did, with his deep breathing as a lullaby.


	13. Chapter 13

Shadow's Journal:

I had forgotten it was Oktoberfest. Big mistake that was. Especially since the plane had landed in Bavaria. The crowds were larger than those I had seen in Westopolis. Maria's eyes were huge when we stepped out of the plane; the airport was well, overcrowded. Some people were already drunk.

"Oh wow," she spoke with wonder in her voice, "I didn't know this many people lived in Germany."

"They don't," I replied, "It's Oktoberfest, so stay close to me."

"Oktoberfest?" I shook my head and grabbed her bags.

"I'll explain later."

We rented a car (I hate taxis, more importantly, the drivers) and drove to a historical town where we stayed in a small bed and breakfast. It was cozy, filled with friendly elders and filled with the scent of coffee and autumn. She sat on the bed and smiled while I unpacked.

"Do you want me to help you Shadow?" she asked, "There's no need for you to do everything for me. I'm stronger now, in this body."

"I'd prefer to still help you," I said. Sure, she may be stronger at the moment. But I had no idea how long that would last. She shook her head and opened the blinds.

"So tell me what Oktoberfest is." She was gazing out the window, like a puppy wagging its tail waiting for a treat.

"It's a celebration held here every September, even though it was originally held in October. Originally it was to celebrate a prince's marriage to this princess. But over time it's become more about well, beer. There's other things to do though, like amusement rides and games, movies, competitions."

She turned to me. "Well, it's only morning, let's go have some fun!"

Fun.

How long had it been since I had done something fun with someone. Not since the times on the ARK. Adventures with Rouge, Sonic and the others maybe. But those were just to stop, or help, Eggman.

I wasn't sure I could do this, but she grabbed my arm and dragged me outside anyway.

**Maria's POV:**

I have never been to a festival. This is so exciting I can hardly contain myself. Although, I can't understand the signs and what everyone is saying, it surprises me that Shadow does. He's keeping me close to him and saying things like "Gruss dich" and "Guten Tag". I'm guessing they mean hello. He must've learned a lot here on Earth. My stomach growls.

"Are you hungry?" he asks. I nod, feeling a little embarrassed. I didn't eat much when I was human, and I'm still getting used to this new body. He hands me something that tastes sweet.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" I asked him.

"No," he replies nonchalantly as he crosses his arms.

"You seem distant suddenly Shadow."

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking."

He was always so open with me on the ARK, I felt myself getting slightly frustrated, but quickly tossed that aside. We were going to have to get used to this together. And I wanted to have my best friend have fun with me again.

I grabbed his hand and giggled. "C'mon Shadow, let's ride the Ferris wheel!"

"Huh?"

Still giggling, I ran to the line as I held his hand. He looked down at our hands, mouth slightly agape and said, "Are you sure about this? You were always afraid of heights."

"I'm sure. I've always wanted to ride an amusement ride, with you especially."

"You're shaking Maria."

I looked at him and squeezed his hand. Though I had no idea why I was shaking. It wasn't from fear; it was from something pulsating in my chest. I thought I saw a faint glow from under my dress, but I just assumed it was from the sun.

We stepped onto the cart. Shadow first, and then he lifted me inside. He stood crossing his arms and looking around. Seeing this, I stood too.

I felt his hand grab mine. "Still not scared?"

"Nope." I said confidently. "I have you to hold on to." He looked away trying not to smile. I meant hold on to; literally, I'm starting to feel queasy.

**Shadow's Journal:**

She held my hand tightly. I really wished she would just sit down, I knew she was scared, I could feel her shaking. But no, she stood by me smiling, quills flowing in the wind. She smelled like earth, the good smell of leaves and flowers.

I could never get used to this, or tired of it. I was finally with her again, even if it wasn't the human her.

The cart stopped at the very topped and I heard her inhale deeply.

"Earth is beautiful, I love it here. I never want to leave," she said happily.

I smiled slightly at this. Realizing that my years of protecting this planet were worth it.

Then the worst happened. I saw Eggman's ship in the distance, and his robots attacking the citizens below. Maria clutched at her chest, gasping in pain.

"Damn," I said. Not now, why does he fuck everything up? I reached for my chaos emerald, forgetting for a moment I had lost it. "Damn it," I cursed again and grabbed her, bridal style, then jumped down.

"Stay here," I commanded her as I hid her behind a booth.

Racing toward the doctor in his floating mechanical carrier, I showed my teeth and growled with anger. Why was he here? He fucked up a good day.  
The robots attacked me, but I took them down with ease.

"Shadow!" I heard Maria call, "Protect the citizen's…please." She sounded terrified.

I bit my lip and contemplated what to do. Protecting these people would take time, but I promised Maria when she died to help people. And even if she's alive now that doesn't change things. Damn it.

"Get back!" I yelled at them, "Hide in the beer halls and lock the damn doors!"

Robot after robot I destroyed. I wished I had my chaos emerald, this would be over in seconds.

Finally everything was quiet.

"Shadow, I figured I'd find you here. Hand over that chaos emerald nice and easy."

It was Eggman speaking, he was right behind me.

"I don't have it. Now get the hell out of here."

"Doctor! The sensor is saying this blonde hedgehog has it." It was a robot's voice in the distance.

**Maria's POV:**

I hid where Shadow told me to. What was going on? I'm scared. This is like when the soldiers attacked the ARK. It got quiet so suddenly.

Something metallic grabs me.

"This blonde hedgehog has it." I'm kicking at this robot. Somehow actually putting little dents in the metal. Shadow races towards me, only to be stopped by a man floating in the air. He looks like grandfather…

What exactly is it that I have? This robot's grip is strong. I keep kicking fruitlessly. My kicks are stronger but not strong enough. I'm concentrating and trying so hard. Shadow's fighting off the floating man.

I'm being lifted into the air and the floating man follows.

"Maria!" Shadow screams and jumps, reaching for my hand. I reach for his. So close, just an inch closer.

"Shadow!" I'm screaming. Fighting. I see him grit his teeth. There are tears of anger in his eyes. And tears of fear in mine.

No crying, I have to stay strong. Shadow will save me, I just know it.

"Chaos Spear!" He shouts, damaging the floating man's carrier and the robot. He shouts it over and over. But we're getting too far apart.

He stands and watches, shaking with anger. The smoke from the damage circles around me and my captors. He's out of my sight now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Shadow's Journal:**

He had taken her away from me. How could I have been so weak?! So stupid?!

Why would he take Maria? She doesn't have the chaos emerald. Unless… No. Back then I had thought the possibility was impossible. But now I know the truth.

I stood there for a while. Looking up at where I last saw her. Shaking with anger.

I eventually came to my senses. Eggman was up to something again and he had taken Maria. I needed to find him and save her. But how? Without my chaos emerald things would be a little harder. Rouge is a good tracker, so it'd be smart to ask for her help. Amy seemed like she had become good friends with Maria, so maybe she'll help. And if Amy helps Sonic would definitely want to step in and keep an eye on Amy's safety, even if he won't admit it. With Sonic helping the fox boy will follow him. And Knuckles would come along for Rouge and his friends.

I hate asking for help. Maybe I should try this on my own first.

**Maria's POV:**

He calls himself "Doctor Eggman". What a strange name. Apparently his real name's Ivo Robotnik. So he's my cousin. Distant though, fifty years distant. He doesn't know we're related. Probably because there's no hedgehogs in his family.

"Now, little blondie, are you going to cooperate and tell me where you're hiding the chaos emerald?"

"I told you, Doctor, I don't have it. Please let me go. I haven't done anything wrong."

"The sensor goes crazy whenever it's near you. It's obvious you are lying! Now hand it over! I need it, you see, to create my Eggman Empire and destroy Sonic and the others."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I shake my head and look down. Amy told me about Sonic, and by others he must mean Amy and her friends, along with Shadow.

I don't want to lose my friends. I don't want Earth to become his. I love my friends and this planet.

And I hardly know anything about the chaos emeralds, let alone have one.

He steps closer to me, holding the sensor until it touches the center of my chest.

"Aha, it's inside you."

What? My eyes grew huge.

"I'll have to perform some surgery then." He said thoughtfully, stroking his mustache.

"You can't do that. It'll kill me."

He turned to me, eyebrow raised. "How so?"

"That chaos emerald…has my soul." I realized everything then. The times Shadow and Grandfather spent in the lab for hours, not letting me in. Shadow's being distracted. The worry in his eyes. The strange documents about emeralds and hedgehogs on Grandfather's computer.

Shadow and Grandfather had planned to bring me back in a new body, and they planned this behind my back. I died that day. And I was brought back fifty years later. The ARK is empty and dead now. I know this because I woke up in a capsule alone and naked, and falling to Earth.

How could they not tell me about this? Shadow especially, since it had worked? Was he planning to let me go on thinking that "ignorance is bliss"? Oh Shadow…why?

"We'll perform the operation tomorrow night," I hear my cousin say to a robot.

Oh dear. Shadow, please, do something. Anything…for me.

**Shadow's Journal:**

_Maria, this is what you wanted right? This is my promise I made to you._

I remember thinking those exact words a long time ago. I'm still keeping that promise. I helped the citizen's that were hurt during the doctor's raid, hoping to think clearly and come up with a plan.

So far I didn't have one.

Where would he be hiding this time? And what's his scheme? I had never felt so stupid.

I needed my chaos emerald, and the thought of where it probably was sickened me; because I knew Eggman was after it.

I made my way home to Westopolis first. Eggman prefers to stay around that area. Besides, my GUN equipment was there.

Perhaps it was the anger flowing through me that night that made my thoughts cloudy. I did something drastic, I hopped on my bike and drove for hours, only using pure instinct as a guide. Stupid, I know. But thankfully it eventually worked. I am the ultimate life form after all.

**Maria's POV:**

The jail cell is cold. There are writings, algebraic equations all over the walls, and a chair with torn rope sits in the corner. I'm sitting in the other corner, holding my knees to my chest. Strange thing is, these equations seem simple to me, and familiar. Especially the handwriting.

Could it be…Grandfather's?

No, that's impossible. Grandfather wasn't a bad man. He couldn't have possibly been imprisoned for any reason.

Or could he?

The soldiers were mostly after him that day. And I never witnessed him being killed.

No, thinking like this will only make me more depressed.

"Huh? What was that?" I said to myself suddenly. The camera and screen in the corner flashed. There's static now. An image is becoming clear.

It's Grandfather, tied in that chair, looking straight at the camera.

"People of Earth, You will all be destroyed. By the time you see this, I will be dead. I am going to be executed by your soldiers, just as you killed my dear Maria. The space colony ARK will run into the planet in…"

It shut off.

No. No. No.

That was a lie. Grandfather would never be imprisoned, he would never kill anyone. It couldn't be true.

Shadow may have told me a lot. But he didn't tell me what I need to know most of all. I buried my face in my knees, trying desperately not to cry. I thought of Alice in Wonderland. She never lost hope when everything around her didn't make sense, so I need to stay strong too. I thought of the chaos around me, and how Grandfather told me that the flying angels were always there for me.

Huh? That feeling just now, what was it?

"Chaos. Angels flying."

That feeling again.

"Chaos flight."

My body rose off the ground slowly, there was a deep golden glow around me.

"I'm flying. I'm flying!"

I could feel the wings behind me. It was incredible; I zoomed around the cell, gaining control of my new power.

And then that feeling went away and I fell to the ground.

So it's only temporary. But Shadow and Grandfather didn't give me just a body; they gave me a way of protecting myself, almost like Shadow's chaos control. With a power of the chaos emerald in me, I can fly!

Now to get out of here, confront Shadow, and get some answers. I knew there was a reason to stay hopeful.

What to do? What to do? My brain feels stronger as well. I was always told knowledge is power.

Oh, how I wish I could get out of here. I wish, I wish, I wish.

" . Keys, keys."

The sleeping guard by my cell, he's moving.

Set me free please, please let me out.

"Here, you can leave." His body moved zombie like toward the bars as he pulled the keys out of his pocket. I bit my lip in waiting.

"Wait.."

Oh no. Please let me out. Don't turn around. Don't tell Eggman. Just let me out and keep quiet.

The key turned in the lock and he fell to the ground, holding his head in his hands.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry. That must've hurt you." I walked through the now open gate and put my hand on his forehead. Hurting people is something I feel terrible doing.

"Here, poor thing. Just lay and rest," I told him as I laid him on the cell's cot. "And please, tell no one about this."

He nodded blissfully and drifted off to sleep. Grabbing his keys, I ran down the corridor. Getting out was the only thing on my mind.

Sadly, I had no idea where I was or where to go.

At least I wasn't running out of breath, although I'm not very fast. This turned out to be a good thing. Finally, I saw a window. And fish. And water.

"This place is underwater." I said to myself, hearing a desperate tone in my voice.

How was I to get out now?


	15. Chapter 15

**Shadow's Journal:**

I remember the last time I had been to Prison Island. It was during the black arms' invasion. _Why would instinct bring me here? _I thought to myself. The island is hardly in use anymore, except for a special few criminals the humans locked away. As I stepped off my bike I noticed the distant sound of engineering. That was strange, very strange.

"Shadow!"

I turned around, ready to fight. But then noticed it was only Rouge, followed by a few others.

"Shadow, you didn't have to go off on your own," I heard Sonic say, "We're your friends, we can help, besides there's no way you'll succeed on your own."

I snorted at this, but nodded my head in agreement.

Sonic, Rouge, Amy, Tails, Knuckles. All of them had come to help me. Or Maria. Perhaps both of us.

"So this is where Eggman's been hiding. How clever, using a place I thought we would never come back to," The fox boy said.

"Let's get going. I can dig my way in," Knuckles said impatiently.

I turned around looking at all of them. "Rouge, Knuckles and I will find a way in and find Maria. The rest of you keep the damn robots off our backs."

"But Shadow…Maria's my friend. I want to go with you," She took a step towards me before Sonic grabbed her arm.

"It's too dangerous Amy, stick with me ok?" She nodded; eyes wide and a blush on her cheeks.

I guess I was right about those two.

"Let's get moving," I commanded as I looked back at Rouge and Knuckles. They looked at each other and nodded. I took off as fast as I could.

"Hey faker!" I turned my head just in time to catch a chaos emerald from Sonic. He gave me a thumbs up and turned to fight the oncoming enemies.

Rouge and Knuckles worked as fast as they could to break through the prison walls. But in my opinion they were taking too long.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

**Maria's POV:**

I can swim. But I have no idea how deep underwater I am, if too deep, I could get killed by the water pressure or run out of air before I reached the surface. Ivo is clever, almost as clever as Grandfather once was.

No, don't think about that.

Think about getting back to Shadow and getting answers. Think about seeing how beautiful the world is. Think about your new friends. Anything but what I saw in the cell.

The best thing to think about is a way to get over here.

What would Alice do? She'd look for a key, or a ride. A ride.

That's it. All I need to do is find a ride out of here. Ivo is bound to have ships somewhere.

But where?

"Over there! There she is!"

Oh no.

I took off running as fast as I could, not in any general direction. I can't fight, I refuse to hurt anyone or anything. But I need to be faster.

"Chaos flight!" I shout in desperation.

It worked. I'm in the air again, beating my wings furiously. They're large, I can feel it. Like angel's wings. With each beat a burst of energy targets an enemy, knocking them back. I'll be safe as long as this lasts. As I looked back, I realized they're only robots. It was alright to destroy them. And the bursts of energy did just so as soon as the thought crossed my mind. What strange powers Grandfather and Shadow gave me…

Bang! Bang! Bang!

I can hear it above my head. There's something going on up there. Would it be wise to go now? It's not like I have any other choice now. I can see a large room ahead. Maybe there'll be ships there.

My wings disappear suddenly and I fall to the ground, right in front of the door.

**Shadow's Journal:**

Sonic and Amy did a good job. Rouge, Knuckles and I got through with almost no problems.

"I can feel it, she's below us." Rouge says.

"The only thing below us is the ocean," Knuckles says angrily. My eyes grew large at this realization. Rouge hits the back of his head indicating for him to shut up.

I ran ahead to the elevator. _He put here in the professor's cell. She's either dead or wanting to die right now. _I told myself.

The elevator couldn't have been any slower. I tapped my foot, waiting to get to the lowest floor. I left Knuckles and Rouge alone together.

**Maria's POV:**

I stood up. An elevator huh? Well, it's a way up. I press the button frantically, I can hear more robots coming and chaos flight won't work again for a while. I'm scared. More scared than I've ever been. If I don't make it back to Shadow and my friends…

The door opens.

"Shadow..?!"

**Shadow's Journal:**

When the door opened my face was not even inches away from hers.

"Shadow..?!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

I grabbed her around the waist and held her close to me. I saw the robots approaching.

"Hold on." I commanded her. Holding onto her as best I could, I threw chaos spears at the enemies. She buried her face in my side, obviously terrified and exhausted. As I landed and let her go, she refused to let go.

"You saw didn't you?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Oh Shadow…why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't need to know."

"Of course I need to know!" She shouted suddenly. My eyes widened in surprise. Maria had never shouted at me. But then I saw the tears in her eyes, she was just hurt. Not mad.

"I'm. Sorry Maria."

She stood up, looking at me with care in her eyes. "It's alright Shadow. Let's just be honest from now on okay?"

I nodded. She reached her hand out to mine, and I took hers gladly and stood.

Explosions could be heard above us.

"It's time to leave," I told her. "The others are destroying what Eggman's doing to the island."

"He'll come back for me Shadow…"

I squeezed her hand and told her. "I know, but we'll be safe for a while. And when he does come back. I'll be there, nothing gets in my way."


	16. Bonus:LEMON (Revised)

**Warning: Lemon ahead. Don't like adult content don't read. **

**Shadow's Journal:**

We arrived back at my house after the entire ordeal. Sonic decided to keep running and track the doctor's progress. The rest of us went home to regain our strength until his next attack.

As we left, Maria and me, Amy ran to Maria and clung to her. "I'm so glad you're safe," she said. Maria smiled, glad to have a friend.

On the ride home, Maria kept quiet. It was strange; she was usually asking so many questions or keeping a conversation.

"Are you alright Maria?" I had asked her when we finally arrived at my, I mean our, house.

"Yes, it's just a lot to go through."

I nodded in understanding.

She went upstairs without a word, holding her hand to her chest. Something was definitely wrong.

**Maria's POV:**

I went into my room biting my lip. I loved Shadow, yes. But never like this before. When he rescued me I realized I wanted to be more than his best friend, now that we're the same species. But such thoughts and feelings are so strange to me. I don't know what to do. I think it's best to keep some space between us for a while, at least until these feelings go away.

Lying down, I removed my headband, gloves and boots. I was too tired to change into a night gown. The chaos flight had exhausted me. My hand reached for my heart again, it was always aching there, but not just because of the chaos emerald.

My thoughts traveled to Shadow's friend Rouge. They were obviously close, maybe even closer than I had suspected. Her face always flushes around him. I had seen couples on the ARK act that way, and it usually meant they had done well…something.

Thinking of Shadow doing that also caused my face to flush. I needed to block out the thought, but every few minutes it would crawl back into my head.

You're only supposed to do that with the person you love the most right? That's what I was taught.

It's awfully cold alone in my bed tonight.

No, going into his room would just bother him. He's been through a lot today too.

But, what if he's cold too? Or feeling the same way?

Impossible. Shadow just thinks of me as his dearest friend.

So did many couples on the ARK…

Sitting up, I put on some slippers and quietly scurried off to his room next door, hoping he would still be awake.

I stood outside the door, peaking through the crack. The bedside lamp was on, there was voiceless music playing softly, and he was lying in bed, reading.

I smiled at this. We always loved to read together. That gave me the confidence to walk in, unnoticed, and slip under the covers and lay next to him.

He turned his head toward me and kissed me.

**Shadow's Journal:**

No matter how quiet she tried to be I could always hear her coming from even a mile away. Still, I played along, pretending not to notice her until she crawled into bed next to me.

I don't know what drove me to kiss her so suddenly. I've wanted to for a long time. But I always imaged our first kiss a little more like something in the movies.

Her lips tasted so sweet, the lips of an angel. The taste of vanilla. She kissed back hesitantly; I must've caught her by surprise. Slowly and steadily, she kissed back with more confidence, more desire. She placed her hand on my chest fur and the other on the back of my head. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me.

As I kissed deeper, her breathing became shallower.

I pulled away slightly, "Are you alright? We can stop now if you want." She smiled and responded by kissing me again, this time even harder than before.

I reacted quickly by kissing back just as hard.

She reached for my hands and removed my gloves, sliding her fingers in between mine.

I started to lay her down and she pulled away slightly, breathing deep, desire in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled sweetly.

**Maria's POV:**

It was so warm, so safe with his hands in mine as I lay under him. His lips against my neck sent jolts of electricity through my body. Every feeling, every sensation was so new and amazing. I was in heaven.

His lips traveled from mine to my neck, then down to my chest. But before he continued he looked at me and said, "Are you sure?"

"I love you Shadow, I realized that after today. So yes, I'm sure. I want to be yours. And yours only, from now on…"

"I love you too Maria," he said, "And you're my only. I promise."

His hands slid to the bottom of my dress, and he lifted it slowly until finally it was set on the floor.

I lay there, under him, wearing only white panties and a matching bra. He was already naked and becoming ready.

I felt his lips against the top of my breast, and breathed in deeply and suddenly. His hand slid under my back and unclasped the hook of my bra skillfully, then continued to slide it off my shoulders.

His lips kissed down to between my breasts, then over to my nipple, and he sucked it gently and lovingly. I arched my back in pleasure and grabbed the back of his head, yearning for more as his other hand caressed my other breast.

The sensations were almost overwhelming. I began to coo softly, enjoying it so much, but somehow wanting more.

**Shadow's Journal:**

Her soft innocent moans turned me on so much it hurt. I could tell she wanted more, and I wanted to give so much more. To make those soft moans so much loader. I trailed my kisses upward, back to her lips, this time sliding my tongue into her mouth. This caused another soft moan to sound in her throat, and my stomach knotted greedily at the sound. Her hands slid to my back, and mine slid to her panties, slowly removing them.

She was wet, dripping wet. I had learned that virgins get wet very easily.

Her legs wrapped around me almost immediately.

I was hard and throbbing as I gently and slowly slid into her.

"Shadow," she moaned my name loudly.

I answered by sliding in completely, breaking her cherry and causing her to scream in that breathless way.

I began to stop, but before I could she whispered in my ear, "Don't stop, please..."

I loved her slowly and gently, going in and out with a steady motion, followed by soft cries of pleasure. They got louder and louder as I went inside her deeper and deeper, faster and faster. She was so tight, it felt incredible, and it felt right. I wasn't just having sex. I was making love, perfect, beautiful love.

I bit my lip and moaned her name as she clung to me. She was getting tighter, her cries getting louder, and me getting harder, going faster.

She arched her back, legs shaking as she screamed my name and came onto me. I pulled out and finished on her leg, sighing in release.

We lay there, me still on top of her, breathing deep and kissing gently.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear as I finally sat up and handed her clothes.

She slipped them on and replied. "I love you too."

From that night on, we shared the same room and bed.

She loves to cuddle with her head on my chest and my arms around her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Maria's POV:**

These programs are so interesting. TV wasn't a very common thing back on the ARK. Now it's like watching a book, if that makes any sense. Shadow's still sleeping and I don't blame him. Last night was…interesting. And it's 6 in the morning.

I wish he would wake up; I want to tell him everything I've learned. Ooh I'm giggling with excitement. We should visit the Amazon, go to Egypt, rescue some endangered species, go to India and practice Yoga, go to China and meet those soldier statues, go to Japan and cosplay (what is that anyway?), and there's just so much I want to do. Earth is amazing.

But the history channel tells of bad things about Earth too. As I mentioned before, a lot of animals are endangered. There's world hunger, war, crime, and lots of other things. My life before was like a haven since it was safe from things like that. Now, I'm not really sure what to do.

How ironic. A life so safe but guaranteed to end early. And now a life so dangerous and intense but **never ending**.

At least I'm not alone.

Knock knock!

I turn my head. Someone's at the front door? But it's so early.

Knock knock!

I should answer that, it would be rude not to.

"Maria! It took you long enough to answer the door!"

"Oh, hi Amy. I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting…"

"Never mind that. Cream and I have been talking and we've decided to have a girl's day out with you. And after we have some fun, it's time to start training!"

"Training? What are we going to do? And…who's Cream?"

"Um, I'm Cream Miss Maria. Oh, should I call you Mrs. Shadow?"

I see a small little rabbit step out from behind Amy. She sticks out her hand and I shake it excitedly.

"Hi Cream. No, just call me Maria since I'm sure we'll be close friends. You are so cute!"

After shaking her hand I pull her into a hug. I feel connected to her, and she is so adorable.

"C'mon you two. Let's get going. We've got a big day ahead of us," Amy says to us as she's stepping out the door.

"Oh wait," I call to them, noticing that Cream is following, "Shadow will be worried if I just leave..."

"Then leave a note for him. He'll be alright; he's kept to himself for years. One day without you won't kill him."

I sigh and grab the pen and pencil. I know that. But it's in my nature to worry about him.

_Shadow, __Dear,__Honey, __ Dear Shadow,_

_Amy and Cream came by this morning. They're taking me out for a 'girl's night'. I'm not sure what that is but I'll ask. Then they mentioned 'training'. I'm not sure what that is either. But don't worry, I'll be safe. I'll be home tonight. Also, I made you breakfast; it's in the microwave so heat it up when you wake up. _

_Maria __ Love, Maria._

_PS- I'll buy you something cute to lighten up your room._

_At the mall:_

I walk in between Amy and Cream; arms intertwined. I feel so happy. So this is what it's like to have girlfriends.

"Alright," Amy looks at Cream and winks, "To Sephora!"

Cream giggles and they take off running which causes me to strain to catch up. I'm not fast.

"W-wait! What's Sephora?"

"You'll see," they say to me in unison.

"Hmm, this deep brown really does bring out your eyes. Now let's add some mascara. Brown or black?"

This worker at Sephora has me sitting in a chair and she's testing which makeup looks best on me. It was Cream and Amy's idea. And now they're standing beside me giggling.

Before I have the chance to answer with, 'I'd really prefer to just wear that mascara in the blue container' Amy says, "Try the black mascara on her. It'd make her blue eyes look electric." Cream nods in agreement.

"Now for the lipstick…" the worker says.

We're going to be here a while. Not this isn't fun, it really is, and I guess I'm just being shy.

We end up leaving an hour later. Amy has an entire bag full of stuff. Cream only has moisturizer; she's still too young for makeup. They bought me some stuff too.

That mascara I liked, pink gloss, a brown eye shadow set, and black eyeliner. I'll probably end up just using the mascara but I may surprise myself.

On the ARK I was only allowed to wear mascara. Grandfather didn't want me growing up so fast seeing as I might not grow up at all.

"Where to next?" I ask Amy and Cream.

"Hmm," Amy taps her chin in thought.

"How about we go to some clothing shops!" Cream exclaims, "Oh, not that the blue dress doesn't look good on you Mi- I mean Maria.

"Good idea Cream. I need some new outfits to show off to Sonic. And that dress isgetting old Maria."

I smile at them. They are so well, _girly. _I love that about them.

"Are you sure about this? No one can see inside?"

"Yes Maria. Stop worrying and try it on already."

"Alright, but…do you two have to be in here as well?"

"Well duh! We need to see how it looks."

They've already bought me so many clothes. But this? It's so see through and silky. What's it called again? Lingerie, right.

"Why am I wearing this again?" I ask them.

"You need something to wear for Shadow," Amy says as she winks at me. Cream looks confused.

"How-How do you know we're together? Are we together?" My face flushes in embarrassment.

"It's obvious you two are. Even Cream can tell." She giggles. "There must be a reason you were glowing this morning and Shadow's so tired. You two move fast huh?"

"Amy… please..." My face flushes more.

"We're buying it and you better wear it." She says, interrupting my pleading. "Oh, if only Sonic and I were like you two."

Cream and I laugh.

The sun's setting now and we're heading out to Amy's car.

I stop suddenly, remembering something.

"You two head on out and wait for me alright?"

"Alright Maria, just hurry, its cold outside. I can't believe it's already the end of November." Cream says to me as her and Amy head out.

I run into the nearest store and buy what I need. I hope he likes it.

_At the public gym:_

"Alright. Time for training." Amy says seriously as we step inside.

She points at me, "Eggman will be back for you and we've gotta toughen you up. This is why I invited Sonic and Tails to help us."

My eyes grow huge. I've hardly spoken to them. And Amy looks like a military drill sergeant.

"Oh they're here right on time," Creams says smiling as a blue blur rushes past me.

"Hey," The blue blur says. He's so close his nose is almost touching mine.

"You scared me," I say, clutching my gloved hand to my chest.

"Heh. Sorry bout that. Can't help going fast you know?"

"I can see that. Maybe you can make me faster." I say as I smile at him.

He smiles back and before he gets the chance to say anything else, Amy pulls him to her and shouts, "Alright people. Let's get this show on the road!"

Sonic looks at me and winks before walking to the equipment room with Amy. They do look good together.

"Hey, I'm Tails," I hear. Turning, I see a cute and young two tailed fox boy standing next to Cream, "Cream and I are going to help you with your flying."

"Thank you, last time I was a wreck and ran into a wall."

"Don't thank us just yet," he says, "We've still got training to do before the end of the night. We have until 9 right? And it's 5 right now. Then again, Amy says we'll be doing this once a week."

"Once a week? Amy never mentioned that."

Cream steps forward, "It's for your safety Maria. If you want, Mr. Shadow can come along next time."

"Or how about now?" An angry voice sounds from across the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Shadow's Journal:

The feeling of awakening to an empty house was something I had forgotten. The sun shone in my room onto my face, warmth I had not truly appreciated until then.

Even then I didn't get the chance to appreciate it. Maria was not lying next to me.

My face was blank as I descended downstairs into the kitchen, all the while hoping she would appear.

She didn't.

You can understand my growing concern, right?

The note on the kitchen counter didn't offer much reassurance.

Shopping was a feminine thing I didn't and never will understand and it didn't concern me much. Training did.

What exactly did she mean by "training"?

With who? And where?

When I finished reading my lips turned downward into an angry sneer.

"She could get hurt," I whispered to myself, "I have to go find her."

You may think I'm over protective. Granted, I do consider myself that many times. But after everything I had gone through I didn't want to take any chances.

She's mine after all.

So now I shall describe my search for Maria.

The mall is the only place Amy will go shopping; I've heard that blue hedgehog complain about that plenty, so that's where I headed toward on foot, not by vehicle.

The city is thankfully quiet at that time in the morning, most citizens are at school or work.

I headed East, to the shopping district obviously, maintaining a fast pace.

The only trouble I had was getting through the park a few blocks away from the mall.

Now normally I would've ignored the sight laid before me, but being with Maria brought out my good side and that's the side that won.

Why humans do these things will always be a mystery.

This man, not even deserving of the title, dropped a tied sack into the pond. The sack was making noise. You can guess why.

Problem is, I'm a hedgehog, and I can't swim. And my decision was absolutely insane, but I couldn't just walk away.

I dove right in, shoes and all.

Panic took over immediately. So did determination.

I opened my eyes and searched frantically under the water for the sack, which sank to the bottom below me. My 'swimming' wasn't graceful at all. I kicked and swung my arms to bring myself just within reach to grab the poor soul inside.

Getting up was even harder, I grabbed at every piece of vegetation and rock to pull myself out, and when I did get out I was completely out of breath and freezing.

But I saved that little beagle pup. He was shaking and hardly breathing, it actually touched my heart. At first sight I fell in love with the little guy.

Giving CPR to a dog was not something I had ever done. Hopefully I'll never do it again. The poor little thing still had puppy breath.

He coughed up the water and crawled into my arms shaking. I knew I had to take him home where he would be safe.

So I ran home, gave him a nice meal of mushed bacon and milk, made him a warm bed in the living room, and puppy proofed the entire house.

I had wasted two hours. All that time I could've been searching for Maria.

Well I did finally make it to the mall by late afternoon.

Let's get this clear: I do not enjoy public facilities filled with people. I only did this for Maria's safety. I would've much rather been in the wild in Africa, or a rainforest is South America or something.

But Maria's safety is more important than my own wants.

The only stores in that place I knew were the book store and food court. My first goal was to find a map.

Getting stared at isn't fun. It just isn't. Loud crowds aren't either.

It seemed like I had walked a mile before I finally found a map.

"Excuse me um…sir, what store are you looking for? You look really confused."

The woman's voice startled me and I turned my head quickly, "Huh? Oh um. Where are the girly stores? You know the ones girls go to?"

She looked really confused and slightly creeped out. "I'm sorry, it's just I'm looking for my girlfriend and I normally don't go to places like this."

Did I just say girlfriend?

"Oh," she laughed and smiled at me, "Try the upper west corner. Lots of stores for girls are in that area. I hope you find her." She patted my head and walked away.

I frowned and fixed my quills. I don't like strangers or anyone really, touching me. Also the upper west corner was farthest away from where I was at.

Sighing, I began making my upstairs, "It's going to take forever to find her."

Pinks and purples and sparkles. It gave me a headache. Oh god I looked so out of place there.

The first store I walked into was a very pink and bright clothing store.

"How does it look?"

"Very see through and flimsy."

"Then that's perfect!"

It was them, talking about something strange.

"Why do I need this Amy? It's not that I don't appreciate what you're doing but I can't wear this in public…"

"You don't wear it in public silly; it's for the bedroom, you know…to impress Shadow.

"Whaa-what are y-you talking about?" Amy laughed.

I felt my face grow hot. What was Maria wearing to impress me?

"Miss Amy. Let's go to one more store and leave. It's already getting late."

"You're right, let's check out these for Maria," she giggles, "and then we'll head over to bath and body works. And then we'll go meet up with Sonic and Tails."

"Amy, is it alright if I get a few things for Shadow? I promised to buy him something cute to lighten up his room. And also I want to find something else in particular..."

They were walking past me, I hid behind a rack. Amy turned to Maria with a huge smile on her face, "That's so romantic," she swooned, "I should buy something for Sonic too! Then he'll be begging to marry me."

Maria giggled and walked out with the other two as I stood outside the door to Bath and Body Works. Whatever Maria was buying me I wanted to be a surprise. After all, I had a surprise waiting for her at home.

"C'mon Maria! We have to get going; we can't keep Tails and Sonic waiting!"

That was Amy's voice! Quickly, I raced toward the source.

"Amy where exactly are we going?" I heard Maria ask. So she didn't know either.

I followed behind them, being careful not to be seen as they walked outside into the cold night air.

"Miss Maria, there's no need to worry. You'll be back home with Shadow in a few hours and he has no reason to worry." Cream said cheerfully.

No reason to worry my ass.

They were putting their bags in Amy's car and getting in. Time to initiate a 'car chase'.

Around that point is when I was starting to get angry again. They were keeping her away from me until late at night, to someplace even she doesn't know about.

I ran behind the car at a safe distance and followed.

We arrived at a gym on the northern side of Westopolis. This gym hasn't been used for years since the new YMCA opened up on the south side.

I watched as they stepped out, leading Maria inside by hand, into the dark abandoned gym.

Did they have no idea how fucking dangerous the place could be?

Broken glass, loose floorboards, splintered beams, and vermin could be everywhere.

I walked in and made my way to the only lit area.

I saw Sonic getting way too close to her. WAY too close. He looked like he was flirting.

I saw the set up they had, which didn't look stable at all.

And I seriously doubted any of them knew proper first aid or how to be a proper coach.

I stood in the corner and listened.

… "It's for your safety Maria. If you want, Mr. Shadow can come along next time."

"Or how about now?" I said angrily as I stepped forward.


	19. Chapter 19

**Maria's POV:**

Shadow? What was he doing here and how did he find me?

He stepped forward, frowning, and crossed his arms.

"What exactly is going on?" he asked angrily.

"Mr. Shadow," Cream stepped forward, unaffected by his obvious scowl, "We know you care about Miss Maria, but you can't just hide her away. She needs to fight for herself. After all, Eggman is after her, she should know how to defend herself."

He looked at her quizzically and turned to Sonic, "And you think taking her to some building that's falling apart and showing her a few tricks is going to help?"

Sonic stepped forward, "Babying her isn't. It's going to get her killed again. It'll be just like what happened on the ARK. She'll be too weak or scared and get that chaos emerald ripped right out of her chest."

Shadow suddenly jumped at the blue hedgehog, black fist hitting blue head. Sonic immediately recovered and went to hit back, managing to knock Shadow down before he could use Chaos Control.

The fight went on. The rest of us stood and watched in horror.

_This is ridiculous. Has Shadow really become so violent? He's changed. I don't like this; I have to stop this right now._

"Shadow…STOP!"

I grabbed his arm before he could hit Sonic again. "You're being ridiculous, acting on your emotions like this. The Shadow I knew wouldn't hit someone who did nothing wrong."

He looked at me in shock and guilt. This time I didn't care though, he needed to hear this.

"I don't have NIDS anymore Shadow, I have powers and I'm not weak, if someone is coming after me, this time I want to defend myself, and I want to defend my friends. I don't want to die. And you don't want me to either. So stop being so stubborn and help teach me, make me stronger. I want to be your equal, not your little doll sitting at home. Please, Shadow…"

I softened my expression and looked into his eyes, pleading.

"Fine. But if you get so much as a scrape this is over."

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Shadow," I whispered in his ear before walking back over to Cream and Tails.

**Shadow's Journal:**

Even after that I was still a bit mad. I decided to stand in the corner and watch for the time being.

Yes, I now know I was being a bit overprotective and irrational. But a lot of people in that situation would've acted the same way right?

"Alright Maria, let's work on your flying." I looked up and saw Tails and Cream grab Maria's hands. Shit, they were gonna start with that?

"Just say the words. And we'll help you from there okay?" She nodded and yelled out "Chaos…Flight!"

Just like that she had wings. Huge golden wings that looked like angel wings. My mouth must've been hanging open. She looked so surreal.

They flew with her, showing her how to turn and glide, how to dive and rocket towards the sky.

Maybe I had been wrong to doubt her. She was a natural. And her smiling face proved to me she was having fun with it.

"Alright Maria," Amy shouted up to her, "Now try to hit the targets we've put on the wall with your wing blast!"

"Got it!" she shouted back nervously.

"Maria!" I called to her and smiled, "You can do this."

Her eyes grew wide with happiness and determination. She was stronger than the Maria I had grown up with, yes. But she was still my Maria. And my Maria would never give up.

She had blast holes through the wall by the time she was done.

"I..I did it! I flew and hit the targets!" Ecstatic with joy she hugged me. My face grew hot at the public affection.

"Nice job," Sonic walked over and gave her a thumbs up, "But how fast are you?"

"Is that a challenge Sonic?" she asked playfully, "You know you're much faster than me."

"Why don't you get on the track and show me how fast you are then?"

This time I walked with them. There was an indoor running track, very worn and covered in dirt, but it would do.

Maria stood in the middle, with me on her left, and Sonic on her right.

"Ready?" Amy called, "Good, set, annnddd go!"

Maria wasn't (and still isn't very fast) she's even a bit slower than Amy. Sonic and I had to jog slowly to stay behind with her. But she has a good stamina now, and could run for a long time if needed. So that's good.

"Well, Maria. You couldn't be good at everything right?" Amy put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm not strong either though. I can't even carry your hammer."

"That's ok. Your chaos powers are amazing. I'm actually a bit jealous- Ahhhh!"

"Gotcha, Amy!"

Sonic had snuck behind Amy and hugged her from behind. I rolled my eyes at them and walked outside. They needed to get together already and stop chasing each other.

"Shadow!"

"It's cold out here. Head back inside Maria. I'm just taking a breather."

"Do you always stare into the distance and cross your arms?"

"Pretty much."

"Do you think I can do it? Beat Eggman and help protect everyone."

I turned to her in surprise, "Are you doubting yourself?"

"Well, I have to admit. I am scared. I've only been on Earth for a few months. I had no idea there would be so much danger. I've never done anything like this. Other than run from the GUN soldiers. Shadow, what if Eggman does take the Chaos Emerald inside of me? What will happen to me?"

"Look up. You see that? The really bright star next to the half moon. That's the ARK."

She stared in wonder and silence.

"Is that really our ARK?"

"Mhm. That's our ARK. It has all our memories and moments. Did you leave your hope and determination there too?"

"No, of course not."

"Then we'll win. And you'll stay on Earth with me."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She held out her pinkie finger towards me with a look seriousness. "Pinkie promise."

"Geez." I crossed my pinkie finger with hers. "Don't look so serious when doing something so childish."

Laughing, she looked back up and squeezed her hand in mine. I could see her breath coming out because of the chilly air.

"Huh? What's that white stuff that's falling?"

"Snow."

"It's beautiful." Maria opened her mouth wide and caught the falling flakes in her mouth, laughing and giggling. We stayed like that for hours it seemed.

I'm glad I took the time to not be so serious at the time. I'm glad I made her happy and did goofy and romantic things before Eggman arrived for Maria and her chaos emerald.


	20. Chapter 20

Maria's POV:

I named the puppy Schnitzel and I absolutely love him. Shadow isn't very happy that he sleeps in our bed with us but he'll have to get used to it. After all, Schnitzel absolutely adores him. That's understandable, he did save his life.

Life has been more than good. I'm living an adventure full of friendship and romance.

I learn new things every day and the next day I learn even more.

Best of all, there's been no sign of Eggman or his robots.

I feel safe, protected, stronger, and happier than I can ever remember being.

Even knowing about Grandfather…

At least Shadow and my friends are with me. That's all I could ever need.

"Maria! Are you ready?"

"All set!" I called back to him. We're going to take Schnitzel for a walk in the in the mystic ruins and then visit the chao garden.

**Shadow's Journal:**

At that time even I didn't have much knowledge of chao or the mystic ruins. They just weren't things I got very involved with. So it was nice to do something new for the both us.

"_The train heading for the mystic ruins will be departing soon."_

"That's our cue," I said as I grabbed Schnitzel's leash and Maria's hand.

"I like trains better than airplanes already," I heard her say to no one in particular; I contemplated asking as to why, but decided it must've had something to do with being close to space and the ARK.

"Is cheese a chao?" Maria asked as she scratched under our puppy's chin.

"No it's a dairy product." She giggled and playfully swatted my arm.

"Not that cheese, I mean Cream's floating friend, the one with the bow."

"Huh? Oh yeah he is. I never really paid much mind to him."

She raised an eyebrow but decided to change the subject, "Sonic and a few friends have had a few adventures in the mystic ruins from what I've heard."

"I wasn't 'awake' at the time but yeah. I think it's where Knuckles' tribe came from or something."

"You mean there are others like him?"

"Not anymore."

"How sad."

"Well, there is this legend about chaos and an echidna named Tikal. She was like you from what I've heard. Brave, good hearted. She became a part of the master emerald, forever keeping chaos at bay."

"So a tragic hero?"

"Like that, yeah. The chao were her creatures but resemble chaos' shape."

"I can't wait to see them. Cheese is so cute! I want to see a purple one, no wait, a silver one, or a red one!"

I smiled and kissed her.

"How about every kind?"

**Maria's POV:**

I laughed as I watched the chao and Schnitzel play a game of hide and seek. Or are they playing tag? Either way it's adorable.

I'm sitting in a patch of flowers next to Shadow. White tulips and lilacs surround us as I sit and he stands next to me. Always.

"Let's continue our conversation from earlier," I say to him.

"The debate about cheese?"

"Noo, about Tikal and Chaos. I want to know more about them."

"I don't really know much else. I guess I can tell you about the chaos emeralds and the master emerald. Tikal and Chaos' spirits are said to have an influence on them."

"Go on."

"Well, with a chaos emerald you can unlock unlimited power. The more emeralds the more power. When all of the emeralds are together you can wish for anything and that wish will come true. The master emerald has the power to control the other emeralds' power, cancel it out."

"So, what happened to this Tikal girl, about putting her spirit into the master emerald. Is that where you got the idea of reincarnating mine into your emerald and placing it inside this new body?"

"Exactly."

"Does it have to be a real emerald everytime? For instance, would a fake emerald work?"

"I have no idea. Tails has created a fake emerald before. It has less power than a real emerald of course but it worked well enough."

**Shadow's POV:**

She turned her attention back to the puppy and the chao, "Interesting."

"You're like the professor in a lot ways. Always asking questions and needing to learn more."

She smiled a sad smile at that comment.

"I sometimes wish I could be with him too. But that makes me sound selfish."

Selfish? I wish for the same thing too.

I couldn't bring myself to say it though. Maybe I should have.

I should have told her it was time to go. Go and explore some more. See Tails' workshop. Anything. But I didn't.

The sky darkened instantly and the chao dove into hiding anywhere they could find. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

**Maria's POV:**

It's so dark but it's only the middle of the day. What happened? Where's Schnitzel?

"What's that sound?" I cried out as I covered my ears. It's so loud. It hurts.

"Stay here."

He took off towards whatever was blocking the sun.

Oh god, what's going on?

Who was that that just ran by me?

"Sonic! What's going on?"

"Stay there Maria!" he called back to me, "I'm going up to help out Shadow. Tails and Amy will stay by you!"

No no no everything was perfect. The sky was blue and Shadow was by me like always and there was nothing in the world that could hurt me.

I'm on Earth. I'm living my dreams.

My friends aren't protecting me from my evil cousin. I'm a human girl who grew up on Earth with her wonderful Grandfather. He's a scientist who helps the government. I have lots of friends from a normal human school and a best friend my Grandfather made for me. He goes with me on trips all over the world and every day I learn something new.

People aren't greedy for power and kill each other in a perfect world.

But where am I?

I'm standing with my hand clenched to my chest. I'm standing behind two of my friends. But they're not humans from a normal human school.

They're mobians. One's a pink hedgehog and she's beautiful and strong. Another is a two tailed fox. And he's very smart and loyal. They're both best friends with a very fast blue hedgehog named Sonic.

And Sonic is up in the sky fighting helping my best friend in the whole world keep me alive.

This is never what I wanted. I never wanted anyone to get hurt and risk their lives for me.

I can't stand back and watch.

I'm putting an end to this.

Shadow…it was the greatest time of my life and I've never been so happy. I'll miss you.

"Chaos Flight!" I screamed and then took off into the air; flying faster than I've ever flew before.

"Ivo!" I called for my cousin as I flew past Sonic and Shadow destroying a battleship.

If I don't do something everyone will be killed and the chao garden will be destroyed. Ivo will take the emeralds and destroy this Earth I've always looked down upon from the ARK.

I won't let that happen.

"Maria! What are you doing?!"

"Shadow…remember that promise you made to me 50 years ago? Well, I need you to remember my words and keep that promise now."

I smashed through the window of the largest ship and landed right in front of my cousin.

"Come to defeat me yourself have you? I was wondering when you would come out of hiding.

I clenched my eyes shut and didn't say anything.

Instead, I smashed the control keys and made the ship lose control.

"Are you crazy?!"

I looked at him then, my cousin. Yet somehow the complete opposite of Grandfather and I.

_Tikal, _I thought as I placed my hand on my chest, _I don't know much about you and you probably don't know me. But you and I have something in common. We wanted peace for this world. Please grant my wish even though I only have one emerald. Pull my soul out and hide this emerald on the ARK, in my room, where Ivo can't find it. Protect my friends and Shadow. Put my soul into the master emerald and let me spend my afterlife with you, keeping Chaos at bay._

_I know this is the only solution._

**Shadow's POV:**

I saw a burst of green light up above. I saw the ship lose its course and collide with the others. I saw Sonic jump out of the way and go to rescue Tails and Amy.

I also saw a blonde hedgehog falling from the sky.

"Maria!" I screamed bloody murder as I ran to catch her.

She landed in my arms. She wasn't moving. Why wasn't she moving?!

"Maria, angel, open your eyes. Talk to me."

She was so cold. I kissed her lips, no warmth, no breath.

"Oh god, oh god. No no. What happened. The emerald…where is it, why is there a hole in your chest? No, you can't be gone. I just got you back. I had a second chance. I had a second chance with you. Don't leave me again Maria.."

Nothing.

"Maria?"

Still nothing.

I felt tears spill down my cheeks as I pressed forehead against her cheek. It was still so soft.

"Maria…MARIA!"

She was gone.


	21. MINI Chapter (Shadows' scraps of paper)

**Shadow's Journal:**

**Day 1. November. **

Maria, it's cold. Schnitzel is sleeping by the fireplace.

…I'm cold.

What's the point of turning on the heater?

The cold keeps me awake; it kind of makes me feel alive.

I bet the ark is cold. Up there and empty.

Your laugh hasn't filled it's hallways for a long time. And it never will again.

Why Maria?

**Day 4. November.**

Where are you? Buried by the ocean in Soleanna?

No. You're not anywhere but you're everywhere.

Come back.

**Day 16. November.**

Eggman is showing signs of turning up again.

Sonic and the others can handle him this time.

He's always the hero. Always the one smiling.

I tend to be the villain. You were kind of like him.

I'm staying away.

We still haven't found the emerald. Your emerald.

The one that once held your soul.

I wonder where it went.

**Day 22. November.**

You know what? Since Eggman's back I don't even care what he's after.

I just want revenge.

**Day 24.**

Come back already. Please.

Maria, you're my best friend and I finally had you back.

Why? Why did you do it?

There has to be a way to see you again, right?

Maria.

**Day 30. November.**

Rouge has been stopping by to help out.

I think she's worried.

I'll go on a mission or two with her again like we used to.

She doesn't deserve to worry.

She's not the one who had everything then had it taken away again.

"I'm still her friend and I should at least at like it" is something you would tell me.

You would also say, "Be happy."

But I can't.

**Day 38. December.**

Tails built me a ship. I'm leaving.

I'm going to find that emerald.

Don't worry, Rouge promised to take care of the house and dog.

**Day ? I think it's December.**

Soleanna didn't have it.

The forests and oceans didn't either.

I don't think it's on Earth.

I'm going up there.

I'll find a way to have you back Maria.


End file.
